I'm sorry, I love You
by JejeKyu Red Saphire
Summary: Kalau begitu menikah saja sana, dengan Jaejoong hyung, Ryeowook, atau mungkin 'Lee Daji' mu itu, Han Dongju-ssi! / Fine! Tunggu saja, besok kau akan menerima undangan pernikahan dariku dan MY LOVELY LEE DAJI! / Kurasa kita harus segera menikahkan mereka. *weird- -*. ChangKyu Fanfiction! Romance/Comedy. Oneshoot. Berminat?


Tittle : I'm sorry, I love You...

Main Cast : Cho Kyuhyun, Shim Changmin, Super Junior (minus Hangeng, Kibum, Yesung), DB5K

Lenght : Oneshoot

Rate : T

Genre : Romance, Comedy(?)

Summary : Kalau begitu menikah saja sana, dengan Jaejoong hyung, Ryeowook, atau mungkin 'Lee Daji' mu itu, Han Dongju-ssi! / Fine! Tunggu saja, besok kau akan menerima undangan pernikahan dariku dan MY LOVELY LEE DAJI! / Kurasa kita harus segera menikahkan mereka.

.

.

**ENJOY IT!^^**

.

.

Ruangan berukuran 12 x 15 meter, dengan dinding bercat cream itu nampak sunyi walaupun terdapat lebih dari selusin orang –untuk lebih tepatnya empat belas pria dewasa– di dalamnya. Terlihat seorang yang tertua tengah berdiri di depan dua orang yang juga berdiri, namun saling memunggungi. Ia menghela nafas sebelum mulai berbicara, selaku seseorang yang ditunjuk –dipaksa– sebagai penengah.

"Oke, ayo segera selesaikan masalah ini karena aku ingin cepat-cepat pergi ke kamarku dan melanjutkan tidurku." Dilipatnya kedua tangannya di depan dada. "Jadi, ceritakan masalah kalian padaku, Tuan-tuan."

Salah satu dari dua pria yang saling memunggungi tadi –pria yang lebih pendek, tapi tidak pendek– mengangkat suara.  
"Dia merusak PSP ku!"

"Itu karena kau mengabaikanku!" Pria satunya mulai membalas.

"Apanya yang mengabaikan?! Aku baru saja akan menjawab lengkinganmu itu sebelum kau tiba-tiba merampas PSP kesayanganku dan menghancurkannya!"

"Ya ya ya... Kau BARU AKAN menjawab panggilanku yang ke seratus dua belas."

"Oke, jadi sebenarnya apa yang kau inginkan dariku, hm? Makanan?"

"Dan jawabanku adalah : Ya. Aku ingin makanan. Aku lapar. Sedangkan di sini tidak ada secuilpun makanan. Dan kau, sebagai calon istri yang baik, seharusnya tidak mengacuhkanku dan memasakkanku makanan! Bukannya malah bermain game!"

"Kau tau sendiri kalau kemampuan memasakku adalah nol!"

"Sudah tau begitu, tapi sama sekali tidak mau belajar memasak!"

"Oh, jadi karena aku tidak bisa memasak itu berarti aku bukan calon istri yang baik, begitu? Kalau begitu menikah saja sana, dengan Jaejoong hyung, Ryeowook, atau mungkin 'Lee Daji' mu itu, Han Dong Ju-ssi!"

"Fine! Tunggu saja, besok kau akan menerima undangan pernikahan dariku dan MY LOVELY LEE DAJI!"

"Ya. Dan jangan lupa bawa juga kuda-kuda kalian itu, siapa tau bisa dimanfaatkan sebagai saksi kalau-kalau tidak ada tamu undangan yang sudi mendatangi pernikahan kalian!"

"JAGA UCAPANMU, CHO!"

"CUKUP!" sang penengah –yang dalam kasus ini adalah Leeteuk– terlihat frustasi.

"Kau yang harus menjaga perilakumu, SHIM!"

"KUBILANG CUKUP!" Satu lagi lengkingan keluar dari bibir Angel without wings dari SuJu itu. Ditatapnya kedua maknae itu bergantian. "Kita pergi ke sini untuk berlibur, bukannya mendengar pertengkaran kalian. Kalau saja Jaejoongie tidak memohon padaku –dengan tatapan Jiji eyesnya itu– aku lebih memilih untuk tidak urus campur dengan urusan kalian dan pergi tidur. Itu karena aku tau bahwa kalian sudah cukup dewasa untuk menyelesaikan masalah kalian sendiri. Tapi yang kulihat sekarang, hah, tidak jauh berbeda dengan pertengkaran dua orang anak berusia lima tahun yang saling berebut permen."

"Dia, sih... Selalu memulai pertengkaran yang berawal dari hal yang sepele. Dia terlalu membesar-besarkan masalah dan– "

"Mulutmu yang terlalu lebar itu harusnya kau beri pagar agar semua hal yang tidak penting itu tidak perlu keluar semua!"

SREEET...

BRUUUK...!

BLAM!

Kesebelas orang lainnya melongo melihat aksi sang Leader SuJu. Namja berwajah manis –yang sekarang tengah memerah akibat menahan amarah– itu mengambil tindakan cepat. Tak ingin mendengar apapun lagi keluar dari bibir dua maknae tadi. Ia menyeret keduanya ke dalam kamar terdekat dari sana dan mengunci mereka dari luar. Setelahnya ia pergi menuju kamarnya dan membanting pintu kamarnya keras-keras.

.

Hening menyelimuti kedua maknae itu. Setelah mereka sama-sama mengetuk pintu dari dalam dengan brutal, seraya berteriak minta bantuan.

Dan itu semua tak membuahkan hasil.

Satu yang bertubuh lebih besar dan tinggi berada di depan jendela. Kedua tangannya bertumpu pada jendela. Satu lagi, yang berwajah manis, tengah terduduk di lantai dengan bersandar pada dinding di belakangnya. Kedua lututnya ia tekuk ke dada, sementara kedua lengannya ia lipat di atasnya. Kepalanya terkulai di atas kedua lengannya, menenggelamkan wajahnya.

Lima belas menit berlalu. Pria tinggi itu mulai lelah berdiri. Ia pun berbalik dan mendapati sang kekasih terduduk di sana. Di sisi di seberangnya.

'Hiks...'

Walau samar ia masih dapat mendengar isakan tertahan itu. Isakan yang jelas-jelas berasal dari bibir kekasihnya yang tengah bergetar. Sesaat tubuhnya menegang, dan ia pun memutuskan untuk menghampiri pria yang dicintainya itu. Ia duduk di atas kedua kakinya yang berlutut, di depan kekasihnya.

"Changmin... hiks... Maaf... Maafkan aku... Maaf karena aku tidak pandai memasak. Maaf karena aku tidak pandai bebersih. Maaf karena aku terlalu kekanakan. Maaf karena... hiks... aku bukan calon istri yang baik untukmu..."

Dan saat itu juga Ia merasa bahwa dirinya adalah orang terjahat di dunia.

Tubuhnya menegak. Dengan lutut yang masih menempel pada lantai, ia mencondongkan tubuhnya dan segera memeluk sang kekasih dalam dekapannya. Menempelkan kepala namja yang dicintainya itu pada dadanya yang terasa bergemuruh menahan rasa sesal.

"Kyu, dengar. Maaf karena tindakan dan ucapan kasarku tadi. Tak seharusnya aku melakukannya padamu. Aku tersulut emosi tadi. Aku menyesal. Maafkan aku..."

Dirasakannya remasan kuat pada baju depannya. "Changmin... hiks... Maaf..."

"Sssh... Please, jangan ulangi kata itu lagi. Aku tidak peduli dengan kau yang tak pandai memasak ataupun hal yang lain. Itu hanyalah konsekuensi kecil yang kuterima karena telah memilihmu. Aku tak peduli. Karena dibalik semua itu, kau mencintaiku. Itu sudah cukup bagiku."

Pria dalam dekapannya itu mengangkat kepalanya. "Narsis..."

Masih dilihatnya jejak air mata di kedua pipi chubby itu. Ia terkekeh mendengar ungkapan tersebut.  
"Tidak, aku jujur. Perlukah aku membawakanmu cermin? Agar kau dapat melihat bahwa di matamu –di setiap tatapanmu– itu berlumuran cinta, yang hanya ditujukan seorang Cho Kyuhyun terhadap Shim Changmin."

Ia tak dapat menahan senyum gemasnya melihat wajah kekasihnya yang semakin memerah. "Aku mencintaimu... Shim Kyuhyun."

Diciumnya kening sang kekasih dengan lembut, membuat kekasihnya yang manis itu menutup kedua matanya. Menikmati apa yang dilakukan seseorang yang telah diklaimnya sebagai calon suaminya itu.

Tak lama ciuman di kening itu berakhir.

"Aku juga mencintaimu, Shim Changmin."

Dan untuk pertama kalinya, Kyuhyun mencium bibir Changmin lebih dulu. Mata keduanya terpejam, menikmati ciuman lembut mereka. Berusaha menyalurkan ketulusan cinta mereka melaluinya.

Ciuman yang tengah mereka lakukan itu... ciuman yang seiring berjalannya waktu, akan semakin dalam dan menuntut...

.

"Aish... Aku jadi khawatir dengan mereka." Jaejoong beranjak dari duduknya setelah 45 menit sejak peristiwa-pengurungan-ChangKyu-oleh-Leeteuk terjadi.

"Tenang saja, hyung. Mereka tidak akan saling membunuh satu sama lain kok!" ucap Junsu melihat kekhawatiran hyungnya itu.

"Hush! Walaupun evil, tapi mereka bukan Psycho tau!" jawab Jaejoong sedikit gemas.

"Ah, kurasa mereka cukup Psycho. Aku sering melihat mereka mendengarkan lagu milik PSY hyung." sahut Yoochun.

"Park Yoochuuuuuun... Bukan Psycho yang ituuuu...!" Junsu yang berada di samping Yoochun, mencubit sedikit keras pipi kanan Yoochun hingga memerah.

"Sakit, Su-ie... Aku, kan, hanya berniat mencairkan suasana..."

Jaejoong menghela nafas. Menghiraukan YooSu couple yang kini sedang berlovey-dovey.

"Tidak akan terjadi apapun, Jae. Tindakan Leeteuk hyung benar. Mereka memang harus bicara berdua untuk menyelesaikan masalah mereka sendiri. Jangan terlalu diambil pusing." Yunho menenangkan.

Sekali lagi Jaejoong menghela nafasnya. "Tidak. Aku bukan khawatir dengan pertengkaran itu. Aku... mengkhawatirkan sesuatu yang lain." Diliriknya sedikit Eunhyuk yang tengah menatapnya.

Entah apakah menghela nafas itu merupakan sesuatu yang menular, yang jelas kini Eunhyuk ikutan menghela nafasnya. "Kurasa kita harus segera menikahkan mereka."

**.**

**END**

**.**

Yo yo yo! Ohayou, minna-san!

Here's JejeKyu, who is comeback from her not-too-long Hiatus!^^ Hehehe...

Satu lagi FF gak jelas bikinan JejeKyu. Abisnya kangen publish FF, jadi sekali ada ide, langsung ketik deh! Mian, klo mengecewakan. Tapi setidaknya readerdeul yang baik hati mau berkenan memberi review, ya kan? :*

JejeKyu juga minta maaf karena belum bisa ngelanjutin BBF, sedang menyiapkan ide yang lebih menarik, nih! ^.^V

Then, Saengil Chukkae buat oppadeul, uri Leader yang makin genit *lirik teaser Something*, emak JaeJae yang makin cantik dan manly di saat yang bersamaan :3 , Yoochunie yang suaranya semakin sekseh, Jun-chan yang makin imuuuut, dan Uri tallest, smartest, most evil, most handsome, coolest, cutest maknae Shim Chwangmin. Wish you all always be the best, guys!

*hahaha, telat, woy!*

Last, HAPPY NEW YEAR! Semoga di tahun 2014 ini, HoMin dan JYJ hubungannya bisa membaik, gak renggang lagi, semua masalah yang didera oleh JYJ bisa terselesaikan, dan JYJ bisa nyanyi ft. HoMin!

**Jangan lupa REVIEW-nya!^^ Gomawo! :***

**.**


End file.
